Sueño Despierta
by Natuu
Summary: ...Caminando por la calle después de un ajetreado día de trabajo,al cruzar la calle...   Uno nunca sabe donde va a encontrar a ese ser con quien sueñas despierta


Esta historia la escribi para un trabajo de la Universidad, dado a que leo tanto oneshot y cositas por ahi, me inspire en Bella y Edward para variar!

Espero que les guste, si no! trabajaremos para mejorar!

todavia soy media lerda en esto de FanFictions!

Aps ;D Que quede claro, esta historia es mia y como no sale nada de personajes ni cosas por el estilo, no se lo he robado a nadie

sooo

:D Lean :D

* * *

Sueño despierta

Caminaba despreocupada una tarde camino a mi casa, después de un largo y tedioso día laboral. Solo armada con mi ipod y escuchando canciones que para variar me ponían triste, memorando para mi, pensé, cambiarlas y poner algo más "alegre".

Llegue a la intersección de una concurrida calle con la molesta luz roja del semáforo y vi a alguien que me llamó la atención, ¡mi radar se activó! , ¡Pon tu cara coqueta y míralo sin desviar la vista!, me dije, y así lo hice .Fije suavemente mis ojos en su bella mirada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no la desvió y me observó intensamente, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sentí como las manos me sudaban, mi corazón se aceleraba, las molestas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, los síntomas de la hiperventilación, tan característicos en mí, aparecieron. Su mirada no perdía intensidad, en ningún momento bajo los ojos, solo me miraba fijamente.

Dio el verde y avance rauda y veloz por entre los transeúntes que intentaban pasar sin medir si golpeaban a alguien en el intento, desperté del letargo que me produjo la intensa mirada del "señor de sonrisa torcida", conecté mis audífonos, que entre el tumulto se soltaron del reproductor, y caminé con un dejo de tristeza. Bueno, me dije, otro más del montón, adiós boda, hijos, casa en la playa. Lo sé esto puede sonar muy raro, dirán ¿cómo puedes pensar en todo eso si solo lo viste una vez?, es verdad, suena alocado, pero así es mi triste existencia, sueño despierta. Sueño con vestidos de novia, caminar por la playa de la mano con un lindo atardecer de fondo, cenar a la luz de las velas, recibir flores sin haber un porqué. Todo lindo en mi fantasía, con la alegría rebosando mí alocado corazón….

Seguía pensando y pensando, hasta que sentí un suave contacto en mi hombro, no tomé en cuenta aquel sutil toque, hasta que, poco a poco, la intensidad cambió y alguien muy impertinente movía mi hombro de una manera brusca.

-¿Qué paso? – dije molesta, me giré rápidamente, dispuesta a realmente enfurecerme con aquel inoportuno, hasta que caí en cuenta que era el "señor de la sonrisa torcida" que me miraba intensamente.

-Disculpa, estoy un poco perdido, me dijo, mirándome expectante, ¿me puedes decir dónde está la Alameda?

Lo mire extrañada, ya que estábamos en la misma Alameda… no tenía cara de extranjero ni nada parecido, lo miré fijamente, con mis ojos entornados, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían y le dije..

- Eee, esta es la Alameda.

Llevo una mano a su cabello y dijo,

-Cierto, es que…

-Si, le inquirí.

-No hallaba la manera de decirte que…guardó silencio, comenzó a hacer círculos con la mano libre en su polera.

Algo en mi cabeza no andaba bien, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, ¡esto no pasa en la vida real!, ¡no pasa!, ¡debes estar soñando como siempre!, trate de "despertar" y sacudí discretamente mi mano buscando avivarme, pero nada ocurría.

Mi mente divagó, imaginé que nos íbamos a tomar un café, después de una linda conversación me besaba al llegar a la estación de metro, quedábamos en salir a bailar al fin de semana siguiente, después de esa salida, me pedía que fuese su novia, llamaba a diario a mi celular, me llevaba a conocer a su familia, después de un año de relación nos casábamos, al buscar una casa….

Un bocinazo me despertó de mi idílico pensamiento, reaccioné, el me miraba divertido, quizás que caras ponía, ¡Dios!

-Me preguntaba si,…. ¿Quieres ir a tomarte un café acá cerca, por el barrio Brasil?

-Claro, le respondí, vamos.

Caminamos contra el tránsito, él sonreía mientras me comentaba por qué no se atrevía a hablarme….

No caía en lo que me estaba pasando, o los ángeles están de mi parte, el destino o San Antonio, mejor me compro el vestido mañana, pensé.

* * *

Dejen Rewiews

Besos

Natu :D


End file.
